


Come Inside

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mild Cum Inflation, Mild Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Riku, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alpha sora, riku gets wrecked, somehow feelings happen at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Being an omega had its perks. Especially when your hot alpha boyfriend was so willing to drop everything to come over at a text.





	Come Inside

**Author's Note:**

> _*side eyes homodachi and PuppyGuppy*_ y’all know what y’all started

Riku was already twiddling his fingers.

Specifically, he was leaning against the kitchen counter, picking at the skin around his fingernails and glancing at his phone every two seconds. He’d yet to receive an answer to his text and it was making him antsy.

Yeah, sure, Sora wasn’t _obligated_ to drop everything the moment Riku was feeling frisky. He had a life, after all. And a job. And friends. Lots and lots of friends. Too many people who left their scents lingering on his skin because they couldn’t keep their grubby hands to themselves. But Riku wasn’t jealous—mostly.

He was just maybe a little wound up at the idea that Sora might be paying attention to anyone but _him_.

Riku wasn’t in heat or anything. He wasn’t nesting, or hormonal or whatever. He wasn’t in a _mood_. At least, not the negative sort.

He’d just somehow managed to work himself up thinking about Sora. Sora’s perfect smile. Sora’s perfect lips. Sora’s perfect scent. That perfect way Sora moaned when he entered Riku. That perfect way he curled his tongue against Riku’s skin. That perfect knot.

Okay. So that was really why Riku was so impatient. He, like an idiot, managed to get himself hard just by picturing his boyfriend in his mind. Just by using his mental imagery as a catalyst. And his imagination stoked the fire.

And maybe he’d egged it on by touching himself a bit. Not too much; he was still in the kitchen, which gave the clearest view of the front door, so he wasn’t trying to be unsanitary about it. Just a few rubs over the fabric of his underwear. Maybe a squeeze just to feel the pressure—not too long or too hard. He didn’t want to ruin it before Sora got there.

If he ever got there.

No, Riku was certain Sora was racing over now. He could see it clearly: Sora would show up hunched over, breathing hard from the exertion of sprinting half the way there, though still with that familiar and endearing dopey grin on his face. His skin would be all flushed red and covered in sweat… Riku would run his tongue over it and taste the salt on his lips. Maybe bury his face in Sora’s neck and breathe in his scent. And it would send shivers running over his body, turning him to putty in Sora’s hands. He’d flush just as red, though for an entirely different reason.

Sora would reciprocate the touches of course. Trail his fingers over Riku’s heated skin just light enough to tease before gripping him and pulling him closer. Taking in Riku’s scent just as Riku had his. Pressing nips and kisses up the length of Riku’s throat before claiming his lips. Licking into his mouth possessively until Riku was overwhelmed by him. Until nothing existed but Sora: his taste, his smell, his touch. The soft sounds he made at the back of his throat as he took every part of Riku, even inch of skin for himself. The sight of heady dark eyes, with only a ring of sky blue at the very edges, staring into his own.

It wasn’t until he tasted blood that Riku realized he’d bitten his lip a little too hard as the fantasy played out in his mind. His hips had started shifting up into his hand without his permission, creating a friction that had his toes twitching against the tile. His head tilted back and maybe he lost a little of the control he’d clung to in hopes of not getting body fluids on the floor, but he stopped caring more and more as the mental images continued to assault him.

Eyes fluttered closed, hand slipping under the waist band of his boxers, mouth open as his bottom lip was finally released from between his teeth, Riku tried to recall Sora’s unique scent as he touched himself. That mixture of pure sunshine and honey and salt, sweet and musky and overwhelming. He tried to imagine that it was Sora’s fingers closed around his growing hardness, stroking lightly before playing with the tip. Rubbing a thumb over it and smearing precum when it started to spill out.

He wondered if Sora might stoop low and take Riku in his mouth. Maybe tease him with long, flat-tongued licks that Riku emulated with his hand in slow, even strokes. Maybe he’d flick his tongue over the thin layer of precum on Riku’s tip, quickly and relentlessly until Riku’s legs were shaking. Maybe he’d take the entirety of Riku’s dick in his mouth until it touched the back of his throat and _suck_. _Hard_. And Riku squeezed around himself as he tried to chase the fantasy, his voice quiet when he hummed in pleasure. Maybe he’d flex the back of his throat around Riku until he finally gave him something _to_ swallow. Maybe he’d pull back with a wet pop and grin up at Riku with those shining ocean eyes and stroke him to completion instead. Let it land in his mouth before licking his lips.

And then he’d turn Riku around and _take him_. There was no softness here, no gentle touches, no sweet caresses. There was only the mental image and the phantom memory of Sora pumping into Riku with enough force to move his entire frame. He’d grab Riku’s hips and pull him back against eager thrusts. And Riku moaned louder at just the thought of it. The thought of Sora claiming him so completely. The thought of _his_ boyfriend, _his_ mate, _his alpha_ making Riku his and his alone with nothing but touch. Nothing but the cloying scent of his sweat and their sex. Maybe he’d even run his tongue along the mating mark at the junction of Riku’s neck and shoulder. Maybe Sora would bite him there again.

The thought of it was beyond arousing. Riku was sure he was leaking into his underwear now on both ends, his hole clenching and slicking at the thought of being filled. His dick twitching in his hand as he stroked it in earnest now, completely forgetting where he was as he leaned back against the counter and waited for the orgasm he was slowly working up to to overflow.

Nothing else mattered in that moment. Nothing but Sora touching him. Nothing but Sora having him. Nothing but Sora. _Sora, Sora, Sora_ like a mantra. Sora, the most important person in Riku’s life. Sora, his love, his light, his _everything_. Sora, whose scent filled his nose until there was nothing but fuzz in his brain. Nothing but the images and smells and touches in his mind, so vivid they were almost real—

“Miss me that much?”

_Oh_.

Slowly Riku opened his eyes and saw nothing but smooth white. Their kitchen ceiling. Right, he was still leaned against the counter, jacking off like it was going out of style. He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed—well, _too_ embarrassed at least. Not when Sora’s warm breath brushed over his ear and sent tingles down his spine. Not when soft hands settled on Riku’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles over his pelvis. Not when he finally tilted his head down and was met with clear, smiling blue contrasted against tan, freckly skin. Only for a split second did he meet Sora’s eyes before his own slid closed as Sora leaned up and captured his lips.

Finally, he could _taste_ him. Riku didn’t know what to do with himself anymore, so overcome with a melting pot of emotions and sensations. There was that salty sweet scent pressing against his senses like a roll of waves with each inhale. There was that warm, wet sweetness to Sora’s tongue when it slipped into Riku’s mouth, tangling with his own, Sora’s lips opened against Riku’s as he swallowed his moans. His fingers more insistent now, running up the length of every inch of exposed skin. Riku hadn’t bothered wearing anything more than his boxers. Not when he knew they’d be pulled off anyway once Sora got home. The only reason he even bothered with underwear in the first place was because he found it crass to welcome someone home completely in the buff.

Of course, Sora had snorted at him over that thought process in the past, and _yes_ Riku knew a naked greeting would be much welcomed by his boyfriend, but it was a personal thing to him. He had to keep _some_ class before he inevitably ended up on his hands and knees before Sora, begging for his knot.

Not that that sounded like a bad idea. Fuck, just the thought of being mounted and taken right there on the floor was enough to send another hazy wave of heat over Riku’s skin before it settled in his loins. He couldn’t turn around to enact that yet, though. Not with Sora’s tight grip on him holding his hips still as they kissed. Riku wanted to chase the feeling of his hand still circled tight around his length, but maybe he also wanted to touch Sora and the two desires warred until his hand was hovering uselessly between them.

Sora must’ve taken that as an opportunity. He pulled back, another grin crossing his lips, before hooking his fingers into Riku’s underwear and shucking them down until they pooled around his ankles. Riku stepped out of the puddle of fabric and kicked it away, trying to ignore the slippery feeling he felt between his cheeks as he did so.

Hands were on him again, warm even against Riku’s heated skin and a little callusy and _just right_. Riku shivered and bit his lip again, careful to avoid where his teeth had already cut into it. Sora was looking him over, taking him in with hungry eyes and greedy hands. Licking his lips as his eyes slid over every pink-flushed dip and curve before settling between Riku’s legs. His palms moved in the opposite direction of his gaze, trailing up Riku’s sides before settling on his chest. Thumbs swiped over his nipples slowly and absentmindedly, with only enough pressure for Riku to feel it but not enough to stimulate him the way he wanted. His hips canted upward again, and Sora laughed quietly to himself.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “You definitely missed me.”

_Of course_ _Riku missed him_. He wouldn’t have sent him that horny text if he didn’t.

The miffed expression that he was sure crossed his face seemed to only amuse Sora though. He shuffled forward until he had Riku pinned against the counter, Riku’s dick trapped against Sora’s clothed stomach, as his fingers continued to play with Riku’s nipples. Plucking and pinching and rubbing, and when Sora leaned his head against Riku’s chest he felt a tongue swipe over one of them before it was sucked into Sora’s mouth. Riku’s previous annoyance, minor as it was, dissipated as he pressed his face into brown locks and buried himself completely in Sora’s scent. Sora lapped and sucked at his nipple with wet, open mouthed kisses as his other hand slid down and finally, _finally_ closed around Riku’s oversensitive flesh. Three strokes were all he needed.

One to grab Riku’s attention, one to fill him with that burning need once more, and one to finish him off. Riku was putty in Sora’s hands as he spilled over his fingers, shaking as his hands gripped into Sora’s shirt. His entire body was wound tight all at once before slowly the tension oozed out and joined the spatters of white on the floor. Riku sucked in air like there was a band around his chest, his senses overtaken by everything Sora. Lips met his again in a soft, slow dance as he calmed down. He wasn’t completely satisfied, not without feeling Sora inside him, but at least now he could form coherent words.

Laughing lightly against Sora’s lips, Riku only parted from them with the slightest sliver of space.

“Welcome home, by the way.”

Sora chuckled at that and his lips brushed against Riku’s when he responded.

“I couldn’t stay away. You weren’t exactly subtle.”

“You never answered my text.”

“I was kinda in a hurry. Can _you_ imagine wasting time tapping away at your phone after your hot boyfriend told you to ‘come home and fuck his brains out’?”

Ah. Yeah, maybe Riku wasn’t very subtle about it.

“Well?” The corner of Riku’s mouth lifted into a taunting smirk that he _knew_ would goad Sora into giving Riku what he wanted. “You’re home now. You gonna make good on the ‘fucking my brains out’ part anytime soon?”

It worked. Like a charm. There was a low sound in the back of Sora’s throat that almost sounded like a growl and _fuck_ if that didn’t set Riku on _fire_.

“Turn around.”

Riku obeyed without a second thought.

He stopped caring that they were making a mess in the kitchen now, all too eager to lean against the counter and let Sora do his thing. He’d wanted this. _Craved_ it. Now that he was getting it, he didn’t give two shits that they weren’t on a bed. Besides, the counter was just low enough that Riku’s ass poked out invitingly when he bent over, knees bent so that he lined up with Sora perfectly. He heard the shifting of clothes for only a second before those hands were on him again, sinking into his flesh and spreading him open so that he was on display. He felt the slick that had been pooling there finally start to drip over his skin, and he shuddered at the juxtaposed feeling of cool air and hot slick and even hotter breath and _holyfuckingshitthatwasSora’stongue_. Riku couldn’t help the broken moan that left his lips when Sora licked a wet line of saliva over his hole. And then another, and another, until he was lapping up Riku’s slick like it was a fine delicacy. His lips closed over the quivering ring of flesh and he _slurped_ and Riku felt that throb through the length of his dick until it was hard again. Just the sounds alone of Sora’s lips against Riku, the hot, slippery feel of his tongue lapping against him before dipping inside, thrusting in and out in a teasing facsimile of what Riku really wanted, was enough to make his entire body quiver as a warmth washed over it.

Riku’s cheek was smushed against the counter, wet and sticky from what he was sure was drool at this point, his mouth open as he panted and groaned and slurred out garbled whispers of Sora’s name over and over. He hadn’t expected things to go this way, but with the way Sora’s tongue swirled around inside him before pressing a sloppy kiss to the skin, Riku wasn’t exactly complaining either. He couldn’t help the way his hips shifted back even farther until Sora’s face was essentially buried against his ass. Sora hadn’t seemed to mind, not with how he gripped Riku’s hips even tighter and ate Riku out faster, making a mess of spit and slick that smeared across Riku’s skin every time Sora moved his head. He could imagine it dripping down Sora’s chin and just the thought of that alone had Riku shivering as another orgasm started to creep up on him.

It didn’t get the chance to hit him though. Sora almost seemed to know that Riku was five more licks from cumming, and he pulled away just enough to press wet kisses up the length of Riku’s spine instead. He was only tall enough to make it to Riku’s upper back, but this clearly wasn’t a deterrent. Not when Sora instead stood straight and spread Riku’s cheeks again.

“Hey. You good to go?” Sora murmured, one of his hands disappearing. Riku peeked back to find it circled around the middle of his dick, just where it curved deliciously. Flushed red and standing out proud and hard and finished off with a thick knot at the base, surrounded by golden-brown hair. And Riku couldn’t fathom why Sora would think he _didn’t_ want that inside him. His nostrils flared at the sight of it and he was once again hit with that heady scent and fucking hell he needed Sora _right now_.

He didn’t even think before the words left his mouth.

“Just fuck me, _please_.” They were labored and airy, caught in his throat as he tried to swallow around them. He rarely resorted to pleading with Sora this quickly, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to feel Sora inside him.

He pressed back against Sora, hands fisted on the counter so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, already worked up and wanting just at the feeling of Sora’s cock sliding over his ass at the motion. And Sora made that sound at the back of his throat again, that possessive, demanding sound that had all of Riku’s body hair standing on end, before finally pushing inside.

Riku melted.

He was sure he’d cried out, but he couldn’t hear it past the blood rushing in his ears. He couldn’t comprehend beyond the bite of fingernails pricking into his hips, Sora’s grip so tight Riku was sure there’d be handprints left over by the time they were done. He couldn’t think or see or feel beyond the thick, hot sensation of Sora’s sex inside of him. Dragging against him when Sora pulled out and filling him again when Sora thrusted back in. Slowly at first as if to let Riku adjust. And he was thankful that Sora had the sense to do so because if Riku had it his way, Sora would already be pounding into him. It’d hurt outside of heat if Sora did that now, and Riku tried to cling to that thought like a lifeline before he started begging Sora to fuck him until he was no longer speaking discernable language. Until he could no longer remember his own name.

He wanted that, though. He wanted it _so bad_. He wanted to feel Sora fill him again and again and again until he was a writhing, sobbing mess. He wanted Sora to come inside. He wanted to feel it drip down his legs, mixed in with his slick, while his eyes rolled back and the world disappeared.

He wanted it now. Fuck, _he needed it now_.

“Sora, please, please, please—” Riku all but cried against the countertop. And Sora’s slow, careful thrusts quickly sped up until they were relentless, powerful, perfect. Riku was rocking against the counter from the force of it, feeling the pleasure spread through his body in time with his heartbeat, fast and loud. Drowning everything out until there was nothing but Sora and Riku. Nothing but their joining. Nothing but the pulses of sparks traveling up Riku’s spine. Nothing but the steady throb in his dick, untouched because he knew he’d be done in a microsecond if either of them laid their hands on him.

Nothing but the sound of Sora’s voice as he gasped and groaned in time with each slap of their hips. Nothing but the thick layer of scent that replaced all of the air in the room, almost cloying with how it filled Riku’s nose. Sensual and dark, more like cocoa than honey now, and very much satisfied. And fuck if that didn’t make Riku _harder_; the idea that he was pleasing his alpha just as much as his alpha pleased him. The idea that Sora was making those sounds because of Riku. The idea that, when Riku slid his gaze behind himself to peek at Sora again, he’d made Sora tilt his head back in pleasure. He’d put that look of pure bliss on Sora’s face.

And Sora reciprocated in all the right ways.

He’d angled himself, not even pausing when he adjusted, so that he was rubbing against that perfect spot inside Riku. And Riku’s knees nearly buckled at the feeling, his throat dry and aching when he started screaming. It was so good. Good, good, good, good. Nothing but good, great, amazing, phenomenal. Slippery and tangy and dizzy and perfect. Bright and dark all at once as Riku’s eyes squeezed shut and flashes of light played out beneath his lids. His skin sweaty and sliding against the smooth surface he was half-laid across.

Fuck. It was too much and not enough and just right and maybe a little more and _there, there, fuck yes right there, don’t stop_. Riku grit his teeth as hot tears started to trail down his cheeks, the feeling of Sora rubbing over his prostate almost abusively, slamming his hips into Riku’s ass and leaving was he was sure were going to be red blotches across the cheeks, the tease of a thick, hot, veiny knot teasing his rim with every thrust inside… Too much was starting to fit the description more.

He didn’t want it to stop. He’d lose himself if Sora stopped. His face pressed into the countertop, tears puddling on the surface and mixing with his saliva as it dripped from his mouth, pelvis lifted higher, back arched. Sora had found a handhold in the little curve at the small of Riku’s back, the other still clutched tightly at his hip, nails digging in so that it stung, so that he had more leverage. More give from Riku. He could manhandle him with much more ease in this position, and it made Riku shudder.

He almost came. Almost, almost…! Fucking hell, he was right at the cusp of it. He could feel it pulsing though his entire being, rhythmic with the swaying of their bodies. He could feel it _throbbing_. It sent periodic spikes of electricity through his entire being, numbing his toes and fingers and making his legs weak. His knees wobbled precariously and Riku was certain the only things holding him up now were his propped position against the counter on the front end and the fact that he was practically hanging off of Sora’s dick on the back end.

And it was. Not. Relenting.

There were no words. No sounds that could properly convey what Riku was feeling. Nothing he could say; he could barely even moan at the sensations. His voice hoarse and cracking, drowned out by Sora’s groans and gasps and sighs of “_Riku_” on a loop, like it was the only word he knew. Music to Riku’s ears. He wanted to listen to it all day, mixed in with the slap of skin and the wet squelch of slick. He could feel it dripping down the insides of his thighs, running the length of his legs where he was sure it was puddling on the floor. He wondered if Sora might lick it up when he was done _ruining_ Riku.

He…wasn’t. Even when the constant pulse of pleasure send Riku tipping over the edge, face pressed into the laminate, voice muffled—

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming, I’m—Sora oh god, I’m—”

—and it felt like he was being squeezed and stretched and held over an open flame, his whole body twisted into a knot before being released, and he was _sobbing_. He couldn’t even speak. Couldn’t think, or even comprehend. He wasn’t sure where he ended and Sora began, all he knew was that there were hands running over his skin softly. A voice cooing in his ear soothingly.

“You’re doing so good, Riku,” It said. “You’re so good. You feel_ so good._”

And Sora slowed down a bit as Riku came down from the high he’d been riding and his surroundings started to register to him again. Still bent over the counter, body swaying gently in time with Sora’s, fingers skating over his back and sides, tracing patterns into Riku’s flushed skin and leaving heated trails in their wake.

“You didn’t…” he panted, head and arms laid against the counter limply, body pliant and boneless as Sora leaned forward and continued to whisper praises against his skin. He was still hard even though it felt like his hands were shaky as they skittered over Riku’s frame and his breaths were labored as they fanned brokenly over Riku’s back. Close, then. Sora hadn’t cum but he was close. Riku wanted him to. He wanted to make Sora feel as good as he felt. He wanted to feel Sora release inside him. He _needed_ it like it was the air he breathed.

He started to roll his hips back, somehow finding the will to push past the gooey feeling in his legs and remain bent over at the angle he was. Sora let out a long, low groan that cut off whatever he’d been about to say in response that had goosebumps running the length of Riku’s arms and the nape of his neck.

He felt those tan limbs wrap around his middle, Sora still bent over him as he started up again, hips slow and rolling. No longer at the angle they were, but that was fine. It would’ve been far too much for Riku if they’d continued on the way they were. It was already too much and not enough at once. He wanted Sora to move faster, if only for his own satiation. It made Riku shiver with anticipation: the thought of hearing Sora cry out in pleasure as he orgasmed. The thought of feeling it flood through Riku as the dam broke.

“Faster, please,” Riku sighed into the counter. He was surprised Sora could even understand him what with the way Riku’s words practically oozed from his mouth.

Nevertheless, he clearly did judging by the way he sped up until he was grinding against Riku with quick, shallow thrusts. Riku could hear Sora gasping against him, letting out quiet little expletives and moans and more praises. “_So good, Riku, so good_” he kept saying. Riku was shaking now, his entire body quivering as if he was caught out in the cold, except everything was hot and sweaty and slick. There was only coolness where his tears continued to leak against his skin and his slick continued to trail down his legs. He could feel himself hardening again just at the sensation of Sora draped over him and the sound of Sora’s voice in his ears, and he wondered if maybe he had just gone into an early heat because he couldn’t fathom how else he was this overwhelmed. He couldn’t be, though. His heats drove Sora crazy—he’d never have had to ask Sora to fuck him faster if that was the case. This wasn’t the mindless, insatiable, heat-hazed sex he’d have expected out of that time of the year. This was precise, purposeful. A careful avoidance of Riku’s abused gland. A quick, slippery smooth glide in and out of him. The tease of his knot still at Riku’s rim, rolling against him now as if to taunt him. His hips rocking in time with Sora’s as nothing but cool air met his renewed arousal.

Sora wouldn’t touch him though and he was starting to get impatient. He wanted that release again. He wanted that euphoria. Riku slipped one of his off of the counter and reached down to touch himself, and his fingers curled around nothing but air when his arm froze because Sora had _bitten him_. Most likely in reprimand. ‘Not yet’ the gesture seemed to say. Except it didn’t help when it sent another wave of pleasure through Riku, leaving his head spinning and his dick aching with need. Sora’s teeth sunk into Riku’s shoulder and he held the bite there, not quite able to reach what he’d likely been aiming for. Riku didn’t mind. He was sure Sora would give him a proper bite later and his head tilted to the side automatically at the thought as if in invitation. Regardless of whether or not it was the reaction Sora was looking for, it’d still accomplished his goal.

Groaning in need and impatience, Riku placed his hand back against the counter and willed himself to relax. To just _feel_ Sora. The sting of teeth in his shoulder faded as Sora pulled away, back to gasping Riku’s name and whispering those gushing, appreciative statements into the air. Back to running his fingers over Riku’s skin as he stood straight once more, still fucking into Riku shallowly and quickly and firmly. It contrasted with the light, ticklish touches along his sides and back in a disorienting sort of mixture that Riku, in his dazed state, couldn’t have worked through even if he wanted to. He didn’t want to anyway. He just wanted _Sora_. Nothing else. He wanted to feel that knot at his rim inside of him. He wanted to milk Sora for everything he had. He wanted…

God, he wanted _him_.

“Knot me, please, _please_, just come inside me, fuck—” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this desperate. And Sora was such a _good mate_. He hadn’t taken even a second to comply, cutting Riku’s babble off with a rough _push_, and there was a stretch inside Riku that made his eyes roll back and his entire body shudder violently through its third orgasm. His legs wobbled, his breath halted, his senses overtaken. Gone. Destroyed and rearranged and put back together again haphazardly.

He saw stars flashing in his vision. He couldn’t _breathe_. Couldn’t feel, or see, or hear, or smell. Wasn’t even sure if he still existed as a whole. There was no more ‘Riku’, there was simply Sora and his knot and the world spinning around it because it’d suddenly become the center of _everything_. There was no sensation other than _‘full’_: Riku filled with Sora’s knot. Filled with Sora’s cock. Filled with Sora’s cum. There was _so much_, Riku felt heavy with it. Plugged up nice and tight so that none of it escaped. It flooded him more and more with each spurt, and Riku shook and shuddered through it and squeezed around the thick fullness inside him and heard Sora moan and maybe came again just at the sound of it. Nothing but a dribble—all he could possibly hope to accomplish outside of heat—but his knees nearly buckled at the sensation nonetheless and he wondered how he was still standing.

Especially now with Sora draped over him once again, face pressed into his back and mouth pressing slack kisses to the skin there. Arms wrapped loosely around Riku; a palm pressed lightly to his lower stomach. Riku wondered if Sora could feel how full he was there from the outside, and the thought of it sent another hot flush over his skin. He couldn’t go again—no way would he handle it, not without passing out, but he wanted Sora close to him. Pressed flush against him as they waited for the knot to shrink. Maybe they could go again later that night in a proper bed and Sora could ruin Riku all over again. Riku swallowed against the cotton in his mouth at the thought. Maybe this time he could feel Sora heavy against his tongue. Suck him in until he could feel Sora sliding down his throat, his nose pressed against that golden-brown hair. Maybe this time he could just lay back and let Sora have him again and again until they’d tired themselves out too much to move.

Fuck, he wanted that so bad.

He wanted to spend the rest of the night wrapped up in Sora. He wanted to sleep in those lithe, tan arms and wake up the next morning buried in Sora’s pleasing scent. He wanted to spend the morning being taken again.

Riku sighed and tried to ignore the cooling feeling of spit against his cheek or the drying tear streaks that crusted at the corners of his eyes.

What he needed was to take a bath, actually.

And probably clean the kitchen—well, no, _definitely_ clean the kitchen. He didn’t want to think about how many different surfaces his cum was splattered against.

Later, though. Sora was snuggled against his back, with his arms wrapped a little tighter around Riku as he hummed quietly and pleasantly. And Riku wanted to hold on to the floaty, post-sex buzz for as long as he could.

Even if the positioning was a little uncomfortable. Nothing he could do about _that_. Not unless he wanted to end up with a sore ass from accidentally dislodging Sora’s knot.

“What brought this on anyway?” Sora eventually broke the quiet, his voice muffled against Riku’s skin. Huffing, Riku shrugged and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible against the counter.

“I don’t know.” His voice cracked a bit and Riku cleared his throat, willing himself not to start blushing. “I was just thinking about you, so I texted you over.” Honestly the whole thing had escalated from a few naughty thoughts about his boyfriend to…this.

Not that he was complaining, granted.

“Must’ve been some happy thoughts,” Sora chuckled. Riku snorted at his carefree tone.

“As if they’d be anything but.”

“_Awww_—”

“Shush.”

“—_Riiikuuu_,” Sora cooed, leaning up to press a light kiss against the bitemark he’d left on Riku’s shoulder. Riku rolled his eyes at the playful tone, quirking a teasing grin.

“_I’m_ not the one who sprinted halfway across town—”

“I was down the street!”

“Uh huh.”

Pouting, Sora placed a tiny nip at the skin just below his bite and Riku only stifled a laugh.

“I can’t help it. You're just so…_you_!”

Riku raised an eyebrow at that.

“I’m guessing that’s a good thing…?”

“_Of course it is!_”

“Yeah well. I couldn’t help it either. You’re just so…” Amazing. Loving. Perfect. “You.”

“…Is that a good thing?”

Smiling, Riku’s eyes flickered down to those pouty lips and he found himself wishing Sora’s knot would go down just a bit faster so he could capture them in all the kisses they deserved, just to show Sora how well he meant it. Instead he looked him in the eyes again and melted all over again.

“Of course it is.”


End file.
